salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Boris Galluci
Boris Galluci (also known as one of the most brutal victors in Panem) was a male tribute from District 7 in the 997th Annual Hunger Games. Bio Boris was born in the poor parts of District 7, where you had to fight to survive. As a child, he already had killed another kid over bread, and was since scarred. After showing such brutal nature, Boris was eventually reaped into the Hunger Games, where his past killings would be to his advantage. The Games Before the games started, Boris was already favored to win, showing extreme brutality and violence in his personal session, scoring an 11. He denied the career's request to join them, calling them "sissies". The careers now had a target, and many thought Boris was going to die in the bloodbath due to targetting. During the bloodbath, the careers sent their two fastest tributes to kill Boris before he could reach his preferred weapon of the axe. However, Boris snapped the girl from 1's neck, killing her, and knocked the boy from 4 out with a strong punch. Boris managed to grab an axe and finish off the knocked out boy from 4 with it. Now without their strongest career and leader, the careers were disorganized and had to fight off the other tributes before they lost the cornucopia. Before he left the cornucopia, Boris slashed the boy from 10's throat after the male attempted to cut him down with a sword. With 3 kills under his belt, Boris ventured into the humid jungles, searching for tributes to take down. On day 3, he found a trio of tributes, camped out. The 3 tributes were weak and unskilled in combat, and all 3 were cut down by Boris. As the day's passed on, Boris took down his district partner on the 8th day, and killed the boy from 12 on the 11th day. With the amount of tributes dwindling, the games were down to Boris, the boy from 5 , the rogue girl from 4, and the two careers. Boris hunted down the girl from 4, and attempted to slash her with his axe. However, she was ready, knocking Boris off his feet and disarming him, before dragging him in the ocean. At a disadvantage, Boris had trouble fighting the girl in the water, and was shoved under. It looked like the girl would drown him, but Boris stabbed his fingers into the girl's stomach, causing her to release in pain. Boris surfaced, dragging the girl from water and brutally beating her to death with a sandstone rock. The boy from 5 was killed sometime later that day, leaving it down to Boris and two careers. Without his preferred weapon, he boldly went to the cornucopia weaponless, planning to play on the career's arrogance. The final two careers, the boy from 1 and girl from 2, were waiting for him. While Boris fought in melee combat with the boy from 1, the girl from 2 constantly hurled throwing knives at him. Having to dodge knives and blows from a mace, the fight lasted quiet a while before bloodshed. Boris managed to take a missed throwing knife from the ground, and he hurled it towards the boy from 1. The boy ducked and dodged the knife, but the lethal knife sailed into the girl from 2's throat, killing her. The boy from 1 got back up and rushed Boris, and the two fought again. Having studied his opponent, the boy from 1 was able to keep in combat with Boris and know his attack patterns, and by sheer intelligence, managed to wound Boris and gain the upperhand. After having several ribs cracked from a strong mace blow, Boris was winded, and was soon to tire. The boy from 1 hit Boris again with a strong mace blow, breaking the sword Boris achieved during the fight. Knowing he was going to die if he didn't act, Boris rushed the boy from 1, taking him by surprise. Boris hopped over a low sweep, and dropkicked the boy from 1 to the ground. Before the boy could get up, Boris was on top of him, before he relentessly pounded the boy with his fists. After the brutal beatdown, Boris was crowned victor. Trivia Category:Victors Category:Males Category:District 7